


Wolfed Up 2

by rosina_zombie



Series: Wolfed Up [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew i would see my older brother again he said he would come back and i belived him, i am waiting for him and while thats happening all that happened to him happens to me too"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 1

6 years later

"Welcome to another year at Angel High I am your principal Mr Fraser…some of you are starting new, the rest you will be finishing…but anyway enough of my old face" kids laughed.

"Yo Lee" Lee Motamiya turned "hey" he grinned "Jared" they walked "what you up to?" Jared Rain asked "not much I'm off to see Kit he's ill" "shit I…crap" Jared sighed "what?" "I told him I'd buy him a playgirl magazine" Lee laughed "um don't you know playgirl is not pussy right?" "no Kit is a winky lover" Lee shook his head "another one in the ranks."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Lee you home?" Mum walked down "yeah" "Mat" Lee called a pigtailed girl "wee" she giggled "hello Matilda did ya miss me" he asked Matilda nodded her tiny head "cool" Leo Motamiya walked down the stairs "I'm going out" he put his jacket on and headed to the door.

"What time are you going to be home" she asked " no idea" "Leo I hate it when you go out at night" said mum "I'm old enough to be out late "I never said you couldn't " she said "Vexx used to be able to" "don't you dare say that name…get out" she took Matilda from Lee and left.

Lee looked at his twin brother " Leo you know m" "I don't care she doesn't know the real reason why he left and I'm so sick and tired with it I just wish Vexx was here" he left "me too."

Lee shut his bedroom door and leaned on it closing his eyes 'I miss you so much Vexx…I need your guidance' Lee walked up and sat on his bed he put both hands on his knees he laid there was a tap at the window he got and opened it wide.

A black haired teenager climbed in he had a pierced eyebrow "Kit aren't you meant to be ill" he asked "I am" he sneezed "ewwww" Lee covered his mouth and nose with his arm "sneezing around me go" he sighed.

"I needed to get out dad kept giving me soup…I hate tomato soup" Lee raised an eyebrow "you're an idiot I can't believe we've been friends since we were 12" "well my brother a werewolf and your is I think we have a lot in common" Kit said "yeah ok, enough you better not give me anything you know" he said "no" he sat on the bed Lee sighed.

"So Jared tells me you asked him to get a magazine" Kit blushed Lee smiled "so men interest you" asked Lee "yeah so what if they do" Kit stood pouting "oh put that away I don't care" Lee shook his head "anyway how long are you going to be here?" "trying to get rid of me" asked Kit.

"No…would I ever?" he asked " no" he said Lee sighed "and I wish you would use a door" asked Lee "no cause your mother would tell mine" said Kit "I guess I can understand your logic even though it does sound idiotic" said Lee.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Leo walked along the road with his hands shoved in his pocket Leo kicked some dirt "Leo your late" Leo stopped at the door "yadda yadda" he opened and walked in.

"Leo glad you could make it" a guy walked up Leo took his jacket off "yeah well can we hurry this up?" asked Leo "ok hold your horses…sit down here" Leo sat down and took his shirt off he held it "ok" the guy walked up he smiled "what did you want?"

Leo clicked his tongue "I want a pair of angel wings" the guy started up the needle "coming up."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee sat up in bed his window was wide open he got out of bed and shivered he shut it and drew the curtains and yawned 'must of fell asleep' he took all of his items of clothing off and got back into bed he curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

The wind blew a pair of eyes watched the Motamiya house they closed and they disappeared.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Morning Lee" a girl smiled and he stopped "oh hey Karin…how's it going?" Lee asked she shrugged "cool…how's you" Lee shook his head "ok…want to walk to class with me?" Lee asked "cool."

Leo walked with his friend Mallaghy Stool "so want to something this weekend?" asked another one of his friends "I'm not to sure it might be a family thing" said Leo "rather you than me mate" smiled Mal.

"Lee buddy" Jared and Elliot Dougal sat with him "hi guys oh my am I seeing correctly" Jared rolled his eyes "we have been known to be on time" said Jared.

"Occasionally" whispered Elliot Jared elbowed him the door opened Mallaghy and Leo walked in Elliot turned away and blushed "still got a thing with Lee's twin?" asked Jared "n-no" he shook his head.

"I don't see how their identical twins…they don't look different" said Jared "I do" Lee said "huh" he pointed and they all looked at Leo he had a sleeveless top on the tattoo stopping at his wrists "mum is gonna go ape shit" said Lee "god he looks sooo" Elliot had dribble down his chin "ewwww gross" said Karin.

Leo looked up "that queer is looking at you again babe" Leo's girlfriend Bella Jenkins held his non tattooed arm Leo looked over.

Elliot was now talking to Karin "leave him he's not harming anyone" he said Bella pouted "all gays should be locked away it's disgusting" Bella said nose in the air Mallaghy rolled his eyes the others laughed.

The classroom door opened a teacher walked I "morning students" he shut the door and walked over to his desk "today we will be discussing racial opportunities in the work place."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Karin opened her locker Elliot leaned "I wouldn't worry about the bitches words" she took some books out "I don't usually but got I'm sick of it" Elliot shook his head "I just wish something would happen to her…not something bad just" he sighed.

"Hey El" Lee walked up "wanna come to mine?" he asked "um sure" "Kit and Jared are coming" he said "cool ok" "cool we have different 6th period I'll meet you at the gate" Lee went "ok" Karin smiled "see."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Double" called Kit they all sat at the table "do you have to be so loud" Leo walked into the kitchen "poo you" Kit stuck his tongue out "mature" Elliot sucked the lollipop he licked Leo stared he swallowed Elliot took it out of his mouth and back Leo shook his head and walked to the cupboard.

"Ok I want houses" Kit held the money out Jared took it "here you go" "well thank you kind sir" Lee shook his head "your all twat I wonder why I'm friends with you" Leo ate a crisp "so do I."

Leo gave his twin brother the finger he left the room.

"I really don't know how you put up with him" said Jared "I sometimes wonder."

Jared opened the front door "shit it's pouring down with rain" he put his hood up and stepped out "hurry up Elliot, Kit if you want a lift" Jared called they rushed down "see ya later guts" Lee said.

Lee walked into the room Leo sat watching TV eating "Leo" Lee said Leo looked up "why are you such a dick towards my friends?" Lee asked "I'm not" "yes you are…I remember when all used to hang out" Leo shook his head "things change."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot ate "slow down bro" a girl smiled she had the same features as Elliot "I'm hungry" he said "aren't you always" Mum sat "noooo" he said "what ever just eat your food" his other sister said.

"So how's school been?" his dad asked "as usual" "got a girlfriend yet?" Elliot choked on his food his Mum patted him on the back "no not yet" he looked down.

Elliot stood under the shower he closed his eyes 'I'm such a fool' he shook his head and turned the shower off he stood dripping wet he closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Night" Elliot's mum shut his door Elliot stared up at the ceiling he blinked there was a howl he sat up and shivered involuntary.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"That's some freaky shit" Jared ate some potato snaps "Jared do you think you should go to bed you've got school" his dad said "yeah yeah another 30" he waved his hand "ok."

Jared continued watching.

Jared snored he slept the movie carried on playing it then stopped Jared opened his eyes "shit" he rubbed his face "shit shit" he stood and walked to turn the TV up he stretched there was a howl he froze.

Jared walked and looked outside there was another howl he stared "wolves no way" he pulled the curtains.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Miko" Kit wiped his eyes and coughed he looked around the room he walked and sat on the unmade bed "I miss you so much big brother."

Kit sniffed "I miss your horrible habits…and you annoying me" he said he sighed there was a howl Kit's eyes widened and he ran to the window and looked under the curtains there was another howl he shivered "Miko is that you?"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Evelyn Ray" Jared leaned the girl made a tsk sound "hey Jared come to flirt again?" she asked "me flirt you got it wrong" Jared gave her a pout Evelyn giggled again "why do you always make me smile?"

"My witty charm and gorgeous face" Jared said "yeah maybe that's it" she pecked his cheek "so do I get that date?" asked Jared "don't push your luck."

Kit leaned "Kit hi" Kit opened his eyes "buzz off Jenson I can't believe you have the nerve" "plenty actually" Jenson Simpson said "you heard fuck off" they looked "fine…have to get Lee to protect you" he went "thanks" "remind me why you dated him?" Lee asked Kit shook his head "I told you…we didn't date…I wasn't gay then jeez" he stormed off.

"Drama queen" Lee shook his head "Hi Lee you heading to class?" Elliot asked "yeah…come on" they walked "is your brother in?" "No" "good lets go."

"Go on a date with me" asked Mallaghy "No" she shot back "why not?" he asked "because" "because is not an answer" said Mal "I just don't like you like that" "so you'd you go with that Jared" "no I would not" "Just leave her alone Mallaghy" Jared walked past "fuck you Jared"

Jared sat "how can Leo be friends with that dick?" he shook his head "I have no idea" Leo smiled and read what he had written down "god we have to do a 300 word report" "what?" Jared covered his mouth "could you be any louder" Elliot said.

"300 that is going to take ages" he hit his head on the table "stop being a moaning murtle" Jared looked up and made a face.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot knocked on the door he tapped his foot the door opened a few second later "El" Kit smiled "come in" he let Elliot in the house and shut the door.

Kit took his jeans off and walked around in just boxers Elliot watched he looked away "so I was thinking we could stay in and watch a couple of movies scoff our faces and then" he walked up to Elliot and kissed him "make out" Kit said Elliot smiled "Kit" "yeah" "why doesn't anyone else want me?" Elliot asked him Kit kissed him on the lips "because their fools" Kit said "they don't know what their missing."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee sat watching TV like he had been doing for the last 2 hours he decided to lay back and relax he leaned back and sighed, the door bell rung "ohhhh"

Lee walked and opened the door "I have a delivery for a Lee and a Leo Motamiya" he held the clipboard out Lee signed it "thank you" he took it and shut the door he ran up the stairs.

"Leo" he called and opened the door Leo looked up from his playboy magazine "can't you see I'm busy" Lee sighed Leo zipped his jeans up and put the magazine down.

Lee walked and sat down "this just came for us" he held it out he opened it and looked "wow" he said Leo looked over his shoulder.

It was a picture of Vex and Spike hugging in front of a waterfall.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 2

Lee looked at Leo they both smiled "he's ok" whispered Leo "yes I knew he would be I mean come on this is our brother" Lee's smile got wider.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Thank you" Kit shut the door and ran up the stairs he walked into his room Elliot sat up in bed the sheet pooled at his waist "what was that?" he asked Kit got back in bed.

Kit opened the envelope and took it out" "oh my god" he had a huge smile on his face "it's."

There held in Kit's hand was a photo of Miko with a another guy with black/blue hair which was long in the front and long and spiked up at the back "It's…Miko" he turned it around "me and Jacob 2033...a year ago…oh god he's ok…thank god" he smiled.

Elliot rubbed his back he looked at him "I am glad he's ok" Kit turned to him they kissed on the lips, Kit put it on his bedside and pushed Elliot with his body they kissed "hm" Elliot moaned.

Kit kissed and nipped at his neck and slid down he nuzzled his belly button Elliot breathed and closed his eyes Kit moved and inhaled the wiry curl at the base of Elliot's cock "j-just do it" he groaned "hm happy to" he inhaled Elliot's cock.

"Oh god"

Leo opened the door "hey I'm home" "weo" Leo picked Matilda up "hey muchkin did you have a good a good day?" he asked "ha ha yer" she nodded her pigtails bounced "yer ark a'd mcold" "McDonalds?" asked Leo she nodded.

"Cool…so I guess your pretty tird" Matilda nodded "uh huh" she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist "ok let's take you to bed" he said he carried her upstairs.

Matilda yawned Leo put her in the crib and covered her up" "night Malt" he smiled and kissed her forehead and left.

Lee shut the window and walked to the bed he sat down and laid he stretched his arms above his head there was a howling Lee shot up and went to the window and opened it "who ever the fuck you are leave me alone" he said.

The door opened Ben Fraser rushed in "kid wh" Lee turned round "nothing" he said Ben raised an eyebrow "dad honest" "ok" he looked at Lee "I'm glad you decided to call me dad" Ben left Lee sighed and turned he shut it and pulled the curtains he shivered and walked and got into bed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Evelyn sat "Jared" Jared looked up "hi Evie" he smiled "you know the number of times I've been asked out by that jerk" Jared nodded "well…maybe we could" Jared smiled "maybe we could yeah."

Jared smiled "Evie" she looked up "yes Jared" she smiled "can we kiss on this date?" "Yeah."

"Lee" Kit grabbed him he turned round "yeah" "I got a letter and I" "had a picture" they both said at the same time and both smiled "I couldn't believe it" smiled Lee.

They started walking "so did" "Eliot yeah he saw it…what about" Lee shook his head "just Leo…I was soo happy when we saw it."

"I just want my brother back" said Kit "me to."

"Loser" Bella turned her nose and pushed a koreon guy "go away Bella" Elliot said "queer" she went "sorry about her" smiled Elliot the looked at him "you're new" he nodded "hi I'm Milo" Elliot shook his hand "Elliot Dougal pleasure to meet you…which class have you got next?" he asked "yeah biology 12a" "same here wanna walk?" "cool thanks" they walked.

The door opened a with the same looks as Milo walked in and sat down at a empty table, people were looking at him the door reopened Elliot and Milo walked in "thank you Elliot I'll just" he went Elliot walked and at next to Kit and Jared.

"New friend" Milo looked up "yeah…he helped earlier his names Elliot" Milo said "yeah ok bro" he said the teacher walked in the class he walked to his desk "we have two new students joining us today brother Milo and Gale Swan" he introduced them there was murmurs around the room.

Milo put the book down "Milo" he looked up to his brother "do you think mum made the right decision to move to this small town" Gale asked Milo shrugged.

Elliot looked at Milo Kit looked at him and then at Milo then back again he clenched his fist in his lap "yo Kit do you think you can help me with this?" Karin asked he looked at her and nodded "sure."

Lee walked to the front and put his book down and turned he looked at Gale and stopped Gale smiled as he looked up Lee smiled and went Gale looked back down he smiled to himself.

"No more salt" Kit covered his chips Elliot pouted and put the salt shaker down "so want some?" asked Kit "yeah" they ate some "ohh" he sighed and ate the only one left.

Milo and Gale walked in "there's a spare table" pointed Gale "lets go" they went and sat down Gale opened the bag and took a box out "I hate tuna" he said "more for me."

Elliot looked up "I'll be back in a mo" "ok" Lee ate his burger Elliot went he walked to the table "hi" both Gale and Milo looked up "oh hi Elliot" he said "hey did you want to join our table I can introduce you to my friends?" he asked Milo looked at him "we'd love to."

"Guys this is as you know Gale and Milo, guys this is Lee" Lee smiled "hi" he licked the tomato sauce off his thumb "Jared" Jared grumbled Elliot sighed "Karin and Rachel" the girls smiled.

"And my boyfriend Kit" the others looked up "you two are dating?" asked Jared "we are?" Kit asked "yep" Elliot smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale opened the front door Milo followed "Dad were home" called Milo a man walked down "hi" he hugged them "how was school?" they walked into the kitchen "it was actually ok we made some friends" smiled Milo "that's good…your mother will be home soon I'm cooking dinner your hungry right?"

"Starved" smiled Gale "call when ready" they went "ok.

Gale changed his top and put another one on and did his bottoms he laid on the bed with his eyes closed he rubbed his temples "boo" a kid jumped out "fuck Tess" the little tomboy giggled "I scared you" she ran out the room "fucking brat" he sighed.

"Get outta here" Milo moved the puppy from the chest of draws and deposited the little baby dog "shooo Muchie" he shut the draw Milo opened his wardrobe door he took a top and put it on "guuuys dinner's ready" Dad called.

Gale and Milo sat down Tess ate their Dad Asher sat and another guy sat "hi Mum" he said "don't call me that" he said Milo smiled "Tess would you slow down" demanded Asher "sorry Dad" she ate a little slower.

"How was your first day?" asked mum "cool we already made friends" "good" Mum turned to Asher "slow down Asher" he swallowed "sorry Dante" "its ok" he kissed him "so are you two working today?" asked Gale "yeah late shift" smiled Dante "ok."

Milo walked up "mum" he opened the door he looked up "when I met Elliot…one of my new friends he smelt funny" Dante looked at him "when you say funny?" "oranges faintly and his boyfriend too…the other ones were alright" "I'm sure it's nothing" "ok ma" he went Dante tapped his chin with his index finger.

Gale dried his hair there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened "we're heading off" "ok Dad" "Gale" "yes Dad" "how was school really?" he asked "well…there's this guy…Lee he was cute…but he smelt funny" "like oranges?" Gale nodded "don't worry about it" he winked and left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot rolled on his side Kit had both arms behind his head "what you thinking about?" he asked "Ju…I wasn't expecting you to blurt it out like that" Elliot kissed him Kit closed his eyes "fuck I love you" Elliot's eyes widened.

"Look it wasn't meant to come out like that" Kit sat up on the side of the bed he covered his face "I know you don't feel the same way…I don't know if you will ever but I hope you" Elliot sat behind him on his knees he slid both arms round Kit's shoulders.

"God I love you too so much" he kissed his neck "hmm that feels good."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Evelyn ate some spaghetti Jared looked up from hi meal and smiled she licked her upper lip Jared smiled.

They kissed they stood on the doorstep Jared moved his hands on her waist they stopped kissing "I had a great time Evie" he said "me too Jared…I'll see you at school" she said he nodded and smiled.

Evelyn leaned against the door and a smiled to herself.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale sat and leaned back the door opened "hi" Lee smiled and sat next to Gale he looked at him "How are you?" smiled Lee "good" Gale leaned forward he put his hand over his nose and closed his eyes.

Lee looked at Gale and raised an eyebrow "you ok Gale?" he asked "um" he looked at Lee "yeah" he leaned back Lee's eyebrows raised.

Kit put his arm round Elliot they smiled Leo walked in and sat down he leaned back Elliot looked at him "hi Leo" he said Leo turned round "hi Elliot" he looked at Kit's arm "it's true then?" he raised both eyebrows.

Elliot smiled "yeah" Leo gave a genuine smile "good" he turned back round Kit kissed Elliot's cheek Elliot smiled.

Jared and Evelyn kissed "so do you fancy another date?" he asked Evelyn nodded and smiled.

Gale grabbed Milo they both walked "it happened again" said Gale "what exactly?" asked Milo "the smell of oranges and dung mixed" Milo leaned on the wall "what about you?" asked Gale "same…Kit and Elliot I don't get it" said Milo "I really don't maybe we should talk to the parents again."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The wind blew there was a sudden howl Lee jumped up in bed sweat poured down his slicked skin he laid back down and reclosed his eyes 'why the fuck is this happening?' he sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Milo tossed and turned he sweat he got up and out of bed he walked out of his room and opened the door next to his he stepped into the room.

Gale slept he walked up "psst Gale" he said "hmm" Gale moaned and sat up "what the hell Milo?" Gale asked Milo licked his lips "is it just me or is it getting worse?" said Milo "yeah."

Dante opened the door the twins were fast asleep curled together Dante smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jared kicked the wall and ran Mallaghy tackled him "fuck" he shouted he stood "ha" Mal walked off Jared sat up and held his ankle "shit he's twisted my ankle wanker" Jared sighed.

Jared limped "I'll kill him" Lee helped him walk "he's an asshole" said Lee "don't I know it" sighed Jared.

"My poor baby" Evelyn kissed his nose Jared hugged her they kissed Lee smiled.

Gale watched Lee walk "hi" Gale licked hi lips Lee stopped "look I need a tour around this place I was wondering if you and someone could show me and my brother around?" Lee smiled "Yeah sure."

"Thanks" Milo smiled "any time so Saturday" Kit told him "good 9" Milo went "see he's not so bad" Elliot looked a Kit.

Kit kissed him on the lips "come on."

Lee sat Leo looked at him "your showing the new ones?" asked Leo "he asked nicely" smiled Lee "you're a sucker" Lee shook his head "you're an idiot."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee lay down he closed his eyes and shivered, he started humming a tune, Lee's mobile rang he groaned and sat up.

Lee leaned over and picked it up "hell."

"Lee it's me Vexx"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 3

"Vexx" Lee said "yeah buddy it's me" Vexx's voice said "oh god it's so good to hear your voice" Lee said "you to bro" Lee smiled "Vexx…what's happening?" asked Lee "look I can't talk for long were close to finding Galecki…Spike thinks it should be in the next year" Vexx explained.

Lee bit his lips and closed his eyes "Vexx it's already been 6 years" he clenched his fists "I know I wish this was over with so I can come home…how's mum?" Lee sighed "ok misses her son…Vexx we have a little sister" he said "r-really…whats her name?" he asked "Matilda and she's a year old" Lee said "wow I can't wait to meet her" said Vexx "we've told her about you Vexx she knows she has a older brother" Lee smiled "good" there was a beeping sound "I gotta go" said Vexx "wait."

The line went dead "shit" he laid back down on the bed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jared sat "I am bored outta of my skull" he sighed "your always moaning your bored" said Lee "not all the time yesterday I was busy a couple of days ago" Lee shook his head the door opened Gale and Milo walked in they sat down.

Lee looked at Gale's back he licked his lips Jared nudged him and rolled his eyes 'perv' he mouthed Lee shook his head he faced the front again Jared smiled.

Gale licked his lips "you ok?" Milo asked "yeah I just" he shivered "your getting that feeling again…I am too" said Milo.

"So see you Saturday we'll start from the school" said Kit, Milo nodded "see you then" he went Elliot smiled and kissed Kit "come on."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot moaned "like that" Kit thrust into Elliot "ohhhh god yes" he gripped the sheet and fisted it harder "harder god baby" Kit threw his head back "yeeees" he came.

Kit rolled of him he put an arm over his eyes Elliot moved his side and looked at him "Kit" Kit moved his arm and looked at him. "this Milo do you think he's acting a bit weird towards us?" he shook his head "nope I haven't…how come you have?" Elliot shook his head "I don't know."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Baby" Bella whispered into Leo's ear they sat in the sitting room "hm" he kissed her neck and moved on hand up her thigh she closed her eyes "do it" she said he moved his hand closer she threw her head back "oh god."

Lee walked in "oh god un chanted territory" he covered his eyes "for god sake Lee can't you see I'm busy" Leo growled "you do have a bedroom for that" he sat and turned the TV on and put his feet up Bella gave Lee a evil she stood up "queer" she left "Bell wait up" Leo followed "thanks a lot" Leo hit Lee round the head "fucker."

Lee watched TV he smirked.

"Come on your being stupid" Leo shut the door "no I'm not I don't want that thing near us" she said "he's my fucking brother he lives there…look I'll make it up to you this weekend?" he kissed her "ok" "ok" he kissed her again.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale leaned against the wall Milo was sat on the kerb twiddling his thumbs a car pulled up Lee's head popped out and smiled "ready guys."

Kit drove Lee sat in the back seat between them arms folded "god Leo is such a asshole so what if I walked in on his feeling his girlfriend up" Lee end with a shiver Kit smiled "well Leo can't any because she's a fridgid bitch even if she is a slut."

"How can she be a slut and fridgid" Milo spoke up "it's Bella Jenkins known slut she has a different guy every time she waits to sleep with them and becomes fridgid" explained Elliot "ah I see" "any of those at your old school?" asked Lee he looked in the mirror at Gale and Milo.

"No" they both said and shook their heads "ok" Lee smiled and looked at Gale he looked Lee rubbed his nose and smiled.

"Can I have double espresso, 2 iced teas, and a cup of tea" ordered Milo "coming up gorgeous" the waitress went Milo sat and waited.

Elliot looked at Milo and licked his lips looking back down "I'm goanna see what's taking so long" he went Kit watched him walk up to Milo and touch his back.

"Oh hey" smiled Milo "I think the waitress like's you" said Elliot "r-really how can you tell?" asked Milo "come on she is obviously flirting with you" smiled Elliot "oh…well I'm not used to that stuff" Milo smiled "I don't see why not I like a guy with glasses…I think they suit you" Elliot said Milo touched his face "thanks."

Kit clenched his fists under the table "so how'd you like Texas so far?" Lee asked "it's ok but it's quite hot" "you'll get used to it" said Kit he gave a small smile Milo and Elliot walked over and sat down.

"Here are your drinks" Elliot handed them out Kit took it and gave Elliot a peck on the lips "what was that for?" "cause its just you" they kissed again "your sweet" Lee made a gagging sound Gale smiled Lee looked at him and smiled.

"Cinema they have all these old films and really new" explained Elliot "me and Kit went on our first date there one year ago" grinned Kit's boyfriend "that's great" said Gale "but we didn't come here to talk about your relationship" Lee yet made another gagging sound.

They sat in the cinema Lee ate some popcorn Gale took some and ate Lee went to get some more at the same time Gale reached for some their hands touched Lee looked at him they held each others hand.

Gale released him "sorry" he whispered "it's ok" Lee put his now tingling hand on his lap.

Milo sat in between Kit and Elliot he clenched his arms onto the arm rests he licked his dry lips Milo had the popcorn in his lap all three reached at the same time they froze "sorry" all three said at the same time Kit removed his hand first and drunk his coke Milo rubbed his nose and sneezed "bless you" Elliot and Kit said.

Lee stretched "well that was different" said Lee "it was good" Gale spoke up "I agree" Milo said "ok I'm guessing we all do…who's up for burgers?"

Gale took the gherkin from the burger he picked up the tomato sauce and put it on the meat he slapped the roll back on and took a huge bit Milo did the same Lee, Elliot and Kit watched on "that's the 3rd burger you've both had" said Kit "we were hungry" they both ate Lee smiled and ate his cheesy fries.

Kit watched Milo the other three were talking, Milo looked up and stopped eating Kit stared Milo licked his lips he moved his hand and sucked on his index finger he closed his eyes.

Kit fidgeted in his seat he moved his hand under the table he closed his eyes and breathed he repeated and reopened them Milo was now talking to the others Kit swallowed and licked his lips.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit laid stared at the ceiling Elliot rolled onto his side and nuzzled his neck sleepily he stroked Elliot's bare back and moved up and down he rested his hand on Elliot's naked ass 'what the fuck was up with Milo sucking his finger like that right in front of me…I got so hard' he woke Elliot up "what?"

Elliot woke up groggily opening his eyes "I love you" Elliot smiled "you woke me up to tell me that" he smiled "yeah" Elliot reached up and they kissed again and again.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

There was a howl Jared sat up in bed he wiped his face and got out of the bed he walked up to the window and opened the curtains he yawned.

Jared looked out 'what the fuck is it with the howling lately…I remember it 6 years ago'

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"I wuv you" Elliot kissed the dogs wet nose the dogs little tail wagged "who's a good girl?…who is?" he rubbed behind the dogs ears "arph arph" the dog barked Elliot put the leash on "come on Pineapple."

"Yo Elliot" Elliot stopped Milo had his dog with him "hey" Elliot jogged up pineapple ran with him "cute dog" Elliot looked at the sheepdog "his names Munchie" Elliot's face lit up "this is my little girl Pineapple."

Milo smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee looked in the mirror he rubbed at his chest 'I haven't got any muscles I'm weak…pft…Gale wouldn't go out with me…who the fuck am I kidding' there was a bang on the door "bloody hell Lee you've been in there for hours" Lee blew out a puff of air out of his mouth "keep your hair on Leo" Lee sighed.

The door opened Lee stepped out "here you go your highness" he walked Leo walked in and shut the door.

Lee laid on his back he moved his hand up and down his cock he pinched at his exposed nipple he closed his eyes "ooh" he licked his lips his hand moved faster he placed his feet on the bed and reached his other hand to his balls and massaged them "ooh yes" he breathed through his nose "G…ah."

He slid his finger into his exposed anus "Gaaaale" he screamed his release.

"Hm" Lee relaxed he rubbed his cum covered belly he picked up a towel and wiped himself with it he threw it in the basket than he relaxed.

Lee had a sated smile.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale opened his bedroom door "hey" smiled Dante "mum can I talk to you?" Gale asked "sure you want me in there" Gale nodded and stepped back in Gale shut the door behind his Mum they walked down to the bed.

"You know that thing me and Milo were talking to you about" Dante nodded "well Lee…that's the guy" Gale nodded "our hands touched and there was a spark I felt it… I feel like I connected to him like we've known each other all our lives" Dante licked his lips "look let me tell you a story about how I and your Dad met."

900 years ago

"Master" Dante bowed "Dante you are late" said the black headed bearded man "I'm sorry…I got jobs" "enough…I have found a women for you to mate with and bear children" said the man.

"But…master I" "do not want any arguments" he said in a stern voice Dante put his head down "you are dismissed" Dante left.

Dante slammed the wooden door "how…I don't want to mate…I want a free life I want out of this place."

Two days later

"Welcome Lynette" the bearded haired man said "I am pleased to be here milord" she bowed to him "and who is this fine warrior milady?" "my brother Asher milord he is also my bodyguard" Asher bowed.

The doors opened "master I must protest" Dante walked in he walked as he passed Asher and Lynette him and the bodyguard made eye contact they both covered their noses Asher looked away.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped "I do not wish to marry this young girl 1. She is merely a child and 2. She is not the right smell" he explained "don't be so ridiculous…Lynette this is Dante Parlou he is my protégé magician" stated the bearded man.

Lynette bowed "hello milord parlous" Dante turned his nose up at her " I detest talking to mere children" Asher stepped forward "calm yourself brother" the body guard and the magician stared at each other "please remove yourself from my presence knight" Dante demanded.

Asher didn't move "you are a terrible person you are has anybody ever told you that" Asher stated "many times" "enough…leave Dante I will deal with you later boy" Dante left as he passed Asher their arms touched which sent a shock through their bodies.

Dante shut the door "Dante" a little boy ran up to him "little brother" he picked him up.

"Brother" he hugged him "I feel joy from you" "well Jovie I just met the most disgusting smelling person in my life" "really…and that's joy Dante?"

Dante gave a gorgeous smile "yes he is my life mate."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 4

Gale's eyes widened "l-life mate" he gulped "yes…I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Dante hugged him Gale stared at the closed door 'Lee is my life mate.'

Milo blinked he leaned against the door he swallowed 'if Lee is Gale's life mate then…Kit and Elliot are mine.'

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Leo dried his hair he yawned the wind was howling rain poured down Leo sat on his bed his mobile rang "hello Leo here" he answered.

"Leo its Vexx"

Lee looked Leo ran in "Vexx" he said Lee raised an eyebrow "what about him?" he said Leo held the phone out Lee smiled "put him on speaker phone" Leo pressed.

"Hey baby bro's" the voice of Vexx said "god it's so good to hear from you" smiled Leo "and yours…hey Leo still dating that girl…what's her name?" asked Vexx "Bella…going on a few months now" said Leo "cool man what about you Lee any cute girls on the horizon?" Vexx asked.

"Um…no" Lee said Leo smirked at him 'shut it" he mouthed "still early days yet" Vexx said there was a noise in the background "where are you exactly?" Lee asked his werewolf brother.

"Kentucky…it's some sort of gala…" there was some pause "Spike said it's a wedding ceremony" Vexx said there was another pause "two guys actually wow…it's really nice weather" Vexx said.

"Vexx…is Spike treating you ok?" Leo asked "he is…I am fine guys honest" he said "any luck?" Leo asked referring to their conversation "still no luck but I promise" he said "we know" Lee said "good…ok I gotta go…talk to you soon" Vexx hung up.

Lee and Leo looked at her "well I guess that's that" smiled Leo.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale opened his eyes his door opened Milo walked in "Gale" Gale nodded "yeah" "I heard you and mum" Gale nodded "so Lee is your mate huh?" Gale nodded and gave Milo a look "so if Lee is mine" Milo nodded "aren't you a little freaked about it?" he asked his twin "I was at first but then I though twice more sex" Gale snorted.

Milo smiled "trust you" he stood up "come on we'll be late for school."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit kissed Elliot's cheek "coming over tonight?" he asked his boyfriend "of course" they kissed "come on" Elliot pulled him they headed for the classroom.

Jared leaned back and yawned and he put his arm around Evelyn she smiled and they kissed "ok put it away" Kit and Elliot sat "poo you" Jared smirked Kit shook his head "hey Evie are you sure you wanna date this guy?" Evelyn smiled "yeah I'm 50% sure" "oi"

Lee leaned forward "I'm so bored" Gale looked at him "really class hasn't even started yet" said Gale "still bored" Lee smiled Gale swallowed "Lee" he looked at him "yes Gale" "I…wanted to thank you for Saturday" Lee nodded "anytime" Lee answered.

Leo and Mallaghy walked in with Bella they sat "I can't believe I lost a girl like Evelyn to someone like him" he looked over at Jared and Evelyn "stop moaning about it Mal and just move on already" said Bella "I just can't…not this way…no way."

Evelyn kissed Jared on the lips "I'll see you later" Jared nodded she walked off with Karin and her friends Jared smiled "your smitten" Lee leaned he smiled "of course" "with a girl like that." Elliot said.

"And this coming from a gay boy" Elliot said "might like cock but I still think girls are good looking" "there not just good looking their fucking gorgeous" Jared smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Hmm" Lee moaned and stretched "I am so tired" he sat up and turned the television off he stood up the door bell rung he walked over to the door and opened it "Gale hi" Gale smiled "hi was wondering" Gale licked his lips "if you could help me with my project we have in English" Lee nodded "I'd love to, come in."

They sat on the floor "bloody English" Lee shook his head Gale smiled "do you know what you're going to do when you leave school?" asked Gale Lee shrugged "I'm not 100% sure but something in advertising" said Lee "I see."

"What about you?" asked Lee " me" he drunk Lee nodded "well I got two choices being a solicitor or something in law" " cool" smiled Lee "isn't it" smiled Gale Lee smiled.

"Well I have to be home" Gale said standing up "do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure my mum and step dad won't mind" Lee asked.

They sat eating dinner "so Gale" said Bern "so how are you liking Angle high?" he asked Gale looked up "a nice bunch of people" smiled Gale "I'm glad we try to make our kids feel welcome" he ate.

"I'm 1" Matilda held a little finger up "wow your getting old" she shook her tiny head "I have a little sister she's 8" Gale held eight fingers up Matilda tried and then shook her head "not do it" she shook her head again "you well be able to when your eight" he held up eight fingers again she nodded.

Lee watched and smiled his Mum picked up Matilda "it's beddy time" "bye bye rail" Matilda waved "night Matilda" they went Gale turned Lee was looking at him "what?" Lee shook his head "nothing you're good with kids" "I've been told."

Lee laid on his bed smiling.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The wolf stared at the house it sniffed the ground and looked back up, the curtains of one of the bedrooms opened Kit stuck his head out eyes closed.

The wolf licked it's canines Kit yawned Elliot stuck his head out with Kit he had a huge smile on his face, the wolf stepped back and ran it changed into Milo his eyes flashed he wore boxers he ran.

Milo shut the door "Milo" Asher walked down the stairs "where have you been?" he folded his arms "walking" he headed up the stairs "Milo" Asher said Milo stopped "did you go and see your mate?" Asher asked "aren't you going to tell me who she is?" Milo went Asher sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Evelyn took her top off Jared kissed her and moved his hands up Evelyn closed her eyes "Jared" she breathed and licked her lips "yeah" he looked up "um…I need to tell you something before we do this."

Jared looked at her "ok" Evelyn licked her lips "do you believe in soul mates?" Jared kissed her on the lips he undone her bra "wait" she held it to her body "I do…we're together aren't we" he said "Jared look…I'm a" she began "a virgin I know so am I" he slid his hand onto her bottom she closed her eyes "wait" she said "I'm a werewolf."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale smiled they sat in class him and Milo "I can't believe your watching Kit and Elliot's houses" he shook his head "you would do the same thing" Gale laughed "shut up Gale."

The door opened Jared walked in his head was down he walked to his seat and sat down "you look" Jared looked at Kit "ok ok" Jared faced the front the door opened Evelyn looked at Jared he looked away.

Lee glanced at Kit he shrugged "are you and Evie ok?" asked Lee "she's a nut job" said Jared Lee and Kit looked at each other "why?" Jared leaned in "we were about to u know" Lee rolled his eyes "were gay not stupid" said Kit.

"Anyway she started talking about soul mates…as if I believed in them" Lee nodded "carry on" Lee said "I said we're together aren't we then…she said I'm werewolf."

Jared shook his head "she's nuts" Kit and Lee looked at each other then at Jared and them Evelyn she had her head down.

Kit leaned "Evie a wolf" he shook his head "we have to talk to her about" said Lee "your right" Kit agreed.

Evelyn scanned the book and handed it to a kid he went "hi" Evelyn looked up "Lee, Kit…I bet Jared told you…look I don't think I could put with your" "we believe you" Kit and Lee said at the same time.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Vexx" said Evelyn "yes 6 years ago a kid named Spike appeared strange things started to happen, one of Vexx's bullies got mauled and died, every one thought it was a wild animal…turns out it was Spike a werewolf he turned Vexx he was his life mate" explained Lee.

"Miko my older brother became one to…they left Spike heard word that the man who changed Spike was still alive and he also found out if Spike kills him the guy will become human" explained Kit "oh I've heard that" Evelyn said she looked down "how can I fix this with Jared" Lee patted her hand "give him time" Evelyn smiled "thanks you two."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jared slumped in his seat "cheer up" Jared grumbled "I don't wanna" "you know what you could do" Elliot said "no way she's a nut…werewolf were does she think she is Folklore days" Elliot shook his head.

Evelyn walked "hi Evelyn" "Jared" Jared swallowed "I just wanted to…um….well" "its ok your freaked out…you were dating a werewolf" "so" Jared stared at her "you really believe you're a werewolf" "I am Jared why won't you believe m" "because its nuts" Jared said "it's not nuts Jared" Evelyn said.

"You know what I wish I never said anything now…I should have had sex with you…our bodies would of connected mind, body and soul when we would of split we'd both die because I'm werewolf, I'm not nuts its truth and you're my life mate" she stormed off.

Jared stared at the spot were she had just left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale closed his eyes there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened Tess walked she had a hold of the phone "a guy called Lee" Gale got up and snatched it away "you can go now" Tess rolled her eyes "rude" she went the door shut "hey Lee."

Gale laid down "um I'm not doing nothing" he closed his eyes "we could go…it would be something different…ok bye" he hung up and smiled "yeeeeeees."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The door opened Lee smiled "come on ready to go?" Gale asked "ready" Lee put his jacket on "bye mum I'm going out…don't know when I'll be back" called Lee they walked "I bought my dad's car."

They drove along the road Gale looked at Lee in the mirror "so um…I heard Evelyn and Jared broke up" Lee nodded "yeah…sooo what are we going to see?" Lee asked "anything that's on" he nodded "ok."

They sat in the cinema Lee ate some popcorn and Gale took some and ate, Lee ate some more Gale and Lee both reached for the popcorn they looked at each other "fuck it" Lee pulled Gale closer and they kissed the popcorn fell to the floor.

"Hm" Gale gripped Lee's neck they carried on kissing "hm" Gale slid his hand up Lee's leg there lips separated "let's get outta here" Gale kissed him "yes please."

Lee leaned against the wall Both boys kissed roughly Gale put both hands beside's each side of Lee's head "hm" there lips separated Gale stepped back "we should stop" Gale whispered "yeah we really should" Lee suddenly smiled and pulled Gale closer.

Their groins touched they carried on kissing "no we should stop" Lee said Gale nodded and licked his lips "I'll see you at school" Gale said.

Lee shut the front door and leaned against it he grinned.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Your in a happy mood" Elliot said Lee smiled "oooh am I" the door opened Milo and Gale walked in Milo sat Gale walked "hi" Lee smiled "can I sit with you" Lee nodded and smiled "feel free" Gale sat down Lee winked at Elliot he smiled.

Kit walked "Kit" Kit stopped Milo walked "hi" smiled Kit "do you think I could have a word?" "um sure."

"Kit I know you don't like me…and I don't blame you…I" "wait" Kit stopped him "I don't hate you Milo…I" Milo stepped closer "I" Milo kissed him "hm" Kit gripped a hold of him.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 5

Kit pushed Milo away "what the fuck?" Milo licked his lips "I was kissing you what do you think?" "well why the fuck was you kissing me?" Kit wiped his mouth "because I like you…you know you like me to" said Milo.

"Fuck you Milo" said Kit he left Milo sighed "oh fuck."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale kissed Lee on the lips "so are you staying the night?" asked Lee "I can't sorry…but I will soon" Gale kissed him "soon is ok" they kissed again Leo walked in they both separated "ew queer love" Leo sat and turned on TV.

"Leo I know I once interrupted you but fuck off" said Lee "at least what I was doing was natural" stated Leo "fuck you second remember our 21 year old brother he's gay and third again fuck off."

Leo stuck his finger up Lee and Gale kissed again Leo watched TV "hm" they kissed again "hm lets go upstairs" whispered Lee Gale smiled "come on" they went.

Lee shut the door and leaned Gale watched him "you mentioned an older brother?" "oh yeah he's travelling with his boyfriend Spike, Kit's older brother Miko and a couple of friends" they sat on the bed Gale turned to Lee they started kissing again Gale moved forward Lee laid down.

They kissed Gale slid his hand and undone Lee's jeans and parted the fabric Lee licked his lips Gale rubbed his crotch "hm" Lee swallowed and stopped kissing.

"Gale" he whispered "I'm a" Lee licked his lips "I'm still a virgin" Lee told him "so am I" Gale said "phew I" Gale kissed Lee on the lips "there's something else I need to tell you" Gale said Lee nodded "Lee I'm a werewolf" Lee moved his hand.

"Y-y-y-you're a werewolf" Gale nodded "and so is my whole family…my father is a ancient werewolf bodyguard and my mother is a crown prince" explained Gale Lee shut his mouth "you don't have to explain to me I understand" "r-really I…r" Lee took his hand "I don't care if you're a werewolf my…my brother is one" Lee then explained the Vexx and Spike story.

"Wow your brother knows Spike Takeru" "you know Spike" Gale nodded "all of us werewolves know Spike…and the werewolf who changed him" "Galecki" they both said "he turned my mother."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Mother and Father this is Lee" Lee stepped forward "your life mate?" asked Dante "no ma" Gale put his arm round Lee's shoulders "my boyfriend" Lee smiled "it's a

pleasure to meet you…um" "don't worry call me Dante" he said "and I'm Asher" he smiled "hi" Lee smiled "would you like to stay for dinner were having cauliflower cheese" said Dante "I'd like that."

They sat at the dinner table eating "so Tess how was school?" asked Dante Tess sighed "there's this kid he has this horrible smell…like oranges" Tess said Dante choked on his food Asher rubbed his back.

"What did I say?"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee licked up Gale's neck he smiled "your like a little puppy" he said Lee raised an eyebrow "seeing as your only a puppy little boy" Lee poked him in the cheek Gale kissed him on the lips.

Gale leaned down Lee smiled they kissed and Lee undone Gale's shirt he slid both hands over his chest Gale pulled Lee lifted his hips Gale pulled Lee's trousers down and threw them over his shoulder Lee laughed they kissed on the lips.

Gale moved down he moved his hand up Lee's thigh he licked his lips "Gale wait" Gale stopped "we can stop if we want" said Gale Lee shook his head "no just…I would feel so much better if we were naked?" he asked Gale nodded.

Gale's head bobbed up and down over Lee's lap he gripped a hold of Gale's hair he moaned "oh god Gaaale" Lee moaned he moved one of his legs over Gale's shoulder.

Lee and Gale laid next to each other on the bed they are both naked Gale moved on his side he slid his hand and grabbed Lee's limp cock Lee looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

Lee slept Gale untangled himself from Lee he got out of bed and walked out the room he shut the door behind him he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "hey bunny" smiled Asher "don't call me that" he walked and opened the fridge door "so I see Lee stayed" Gale froze and turned Asher had a smirk on his face.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Rise and shine" Kit nudged Elliot awake "morning" Elliot smiled "you want some breakfast?" he asked "lets see… we got toast and eggs" Kit smiled and kissed him "won't be long" Kit left Elliot smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Kit walked up stairs holding a plate and a glass he opened the door and walked in "here you go" Elliot sat up and leaned on the headboard Kit gave him the plate "aren't you having any?" asked Elliot Kit shook his head "na I'm ok" Kit kissed Elliot's temple "what would I do without you?" Elliot kissed him back.

"Ahh" Elliot tightened his thighs round Kits waist as he thrust in Elliot he slammed harder and harder "oooooh Kit harder ahhh" Elliot moaned Kit leaned forward and kissed him on the lips while thrusting "ah yes" moaned kit.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"How am I going to get both Kit and Elliot to know I like them both I can't just blurt it out that their my life mates" Milo's forehead landed on the table he rubbed the back of his head.

Gale watched him "get them both in a room and tell them together" explained Gale "how do you expect me to do that?" Lee sat "Lee can help."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Lee" Kit looked at him "yes Mr Hall" Lee grinned "your acting funny" Elliot stated "this is how I always act" he said "no your acting nuts Lee you are acting weird" explained Kit "nope" he shook his head the door opened Milo walked in Kit froze "oh hey Milo" Elliot said "hey" smiled Milo, Kit licked his lips.

"I will be back in an hour toodels" Lee left and shut the door Kit looked at Elliot "I told you he was acting weird I outta here" Kit went to leave "Elliot me and Kit kissed" said Milo Kit stopped "what?" Elliot stood up.

"It was a mistake" said Kit he turned "how could you" said Elliot "I thought…I" Elliot shook his head "look he kissed me not the other way around" said Kit "he forced himself" "I" Elliot looked away.

"Listen when I first came here you smelt Elliot" said Milo "excuse me?" he asked "you smelt and so did you Kit…I didn't understand why you do…and then a couple of nights ago I overheard Gale and mother talking and it turns out that if someone has a strong odour then that person is your life mate…so" he said "guys I'm a werewolf and all of my family are too" Milo explained.

Kit stared at Milo "life mate?" he asked "yes life mate the person who I will spend with for all eternity" Elliot walked up to Milo and kissed him on the lips he stepped back "this sound insane but Kit I feel something" Elliot kissed Milo again and closed his eyes.

Kit walked "I have to get out of here" he shook his head "d-don't ask me to stay I can't please let me go Miko left home because he turned into something like you are" he said " I lost my brother to werewolves" Kit opened the door he turned to them "Elliot" Elliot walked and took a hold of Kit's hand "I'm sorry smell or no smell I can't accept you" they left Milo landed on his knees and shivered.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Evelyn opened the front door "J-Jarred" he smiled "can we stick to boyfriend and girlfriend for now?" he asked.

Evelyn smiled "yes."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The phone rang Lee leaned and picked it up "hello…hey Mi…it didn't work out?" he asked "ok Milo I'll see if I can get anything out of the idiot" Lee put the phone down and sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit walked down stairs and opened the door "what the hell do you want?" Gale looked at him "I'm guessing my brother told you everything then" Kit nodded "may I come in?" Kit opened the door wider and let him shutting the door.

"Look I understand about all this werewolf shit…but I don't want to be mated to one" said Kit "I lost Miko to them and I don't want me or Elliot involved with your brother or your family"

"Do you and Elliot love my brother?" Gale asked "I, I don't know ok…one minute I'm dating Elliot and the next me and El like the same guy" Gale bit his bottom lip "look I'm not sating it's going to be easy…because it won't be" aid Gale.

"But now Milo knows he's mate…or in this case mates because now he knows your so close it's going to be hard and painful just to watch you" explained Gale "just give it a chance that's all I'm saying for the sake of all 3 of your should."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Milo laid in a ball he had both eyes closed there was a knock on the door "what?" "you have a visitor" Asher said "I don't want to see any one" there was silence the door opened Kit and Elliot walked Elliot shut the door behind him Kit walked up to the bed he climbed on Milo had his back to them "Milo" Milo jumped and looked "guys what are you" Kit kissed him on the lips Milo closed his eyes and kissed, Elliot climbed beside him Elliot then kissed Milo on the lips.

Milo laid Elliot and Kit either side snuggled up to Kit looked at Milo he caught his eyes in his own Kit kissed him "hm."

"Milo" Elliot leaned up and kissed him "hm" Milo put his hand on Elliot's neck Kit opened his eyes and watched Milo moved his lips down Elliot' neck, Elliot's eyes fluttered closed Kit closed his eyes and opened them again 'if this is my future…I need to accept it."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"I'll get it" Lee called and walked down the stairs he opened the door Gale stood on the doorstep with his hand in his pockets "guess who's over at ours" he walked in "who?" they kissed "Kit and Elliot" he said "really… good" they kissed "wanna go upstairs?" Lee licked his lips "I'd love to."

"Hm" Gale kissed down Lee's chest he moved and started sucking a nipple "hm" Lee licked his lips and breathed Lee moved both hands into Gale's hair "G-gale" he said he stopped and looked at him "can I" he gestured Gale nodded and got up he took his shirt off and threw it Lee got up on his knees in front of Gale.

They kissed on the lips Gale kissed the side of the Lee's neck and took a hold of his hands Gale moved across and kissed Lee's shoulder Lee breathed heavy "lay down" whispered Gale laid down Lee pulled Gale's trousers off Lee licked his lips.

Lee spread Gale's leg he settled in between he picked up the tube and put some of the substance on his finger and it disappeared.

Gale breathed and opened his eyes Lee had his tongue out in concentration Gale stiffened Lee pressed 2 more fingers covered in lube back in Gale's entrance.

"Ready?" Lee placed both hands on Gale's knees Gale nodded Lee rolled a condom down his cock he moved one leg over his shoulder then the other Lee clenched his teeth and thrust "shiit" Gale moaned Lee thrust forward he threw his head back Gale gripped the headboard Lee thrust forward and leaned forward he kissed Gale on the lips and thrust again "oooh god."

"Leeeeeee" Gale moaned "yes yes" Lee sped up he held both of gale's hands they intertwined "oh god" Gale bit his bottom lip it started bleeding Lee looked at the blood "is it…am I.'

Gale closed his eyes "I'm I'm co-coming" groaned Lee "oh yeah" Gale groaned.

Lee shrugged up to Gale he wrapped his arm round Lee "hmm that was" Gale smiled "speechless" Lee kissed his chest he stroked Gale's abdomen "Gale" he said against his chest "I" he mumbled.

Gale laughed "I didn't quite hear that" he had a smile on his face "I…w" he mumbled "sit up and tell me" he said.

Lee sat up and straddled Gale's lap he moved his face closer "turn me" Lee bit his bottom lip Gale looked at him the blood was still on his lip Lee leaned forward and kissed Gale their blood mixed.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 6

Lee opened his eyes Gale was encased in Lee's arms, Lee untangled himself from him and sat at the side of the bed he put his fingers on his lips he closed his eyes a little smile sat on the corner of his mouth.

Ben cooked some bacon Leo sat at the kitchen table Matilda played with her weaties Lee and Gale walked in "morning boys…want breakfast?" Ben asked "no were heading straight to school" "ok."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot shut his locker door Kit leaned on the wall next to him Elliot smiled "come on…I saw Lee and Gale earlier come on" Elliot pulled him "I'm coming jeez."

Lee leaned against Gale "everybody's going have envious faces when they see us" Gale whispered in his ear Lee closed his eyes the door opened Elliot and Kit walked in Milo followed at a snails pace Kit walked and sat down Elliot looks back and pulls Milo.

"Morning love birds" smiled Elliot "I could say the same for you" Lee said Elliot glanced at his two lovers he stuck his tongue out and made a face "they haven't spoken one word to each other since yesterday" "don't worry they need to get used to it and plus their like two pea's in a pod they have too much in common to not talk for long" Gale said Elliot nodded and sighed "I hope so."

The teacher wrote on the board "sex ed" he turned "no" the class grumbled "I know…but your all sixteen now it's all in the education."

"I know how to have sex" Mallaghy piped up there was laughter "yeah yeah we get it anyway today we are talking about sexual orientation gay, queer, faggot, fudge packer" the teacher said people watched him "homophobic people who have prejudice against homosexuals" stated the teacher.

Lee and Gale held hands under the table "who in this room is a proud homosexual and lesbian?" he put his hands up people gasped Karin put her hand up Elliot waved his hand "me I'm one I'm a homo" Kit, Milo, Gale and Lee put their hands up.

Lee leaned against the wall Gale walked up "guys wanna go out?" Elliot asked Kit had a hold of him "sure why not."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee groaned he gripped a hold of Gale's hair his head bobbed up and down "Jesus…ah" Lee moaned "Gaaaale" Lee moaned.

Gale hugged Lee "hm" they kissed on the lips Lee closed his eyes "I love you" Gale whispered Lee kissed him and stared into his eyes "I love you to" Lee smiled there was a sound coming from Milo's room "oooh go Miilo" Lee and Gale looked at each other "yes right…oooh fuck Kit" came another moan Lee and Gale burst out laughing.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee whimpered and curled into a ball he clenched his teeth 'fuck is this what Vexx f' "ah" he moaned he tried to reach for his phone he grabbed it and pressed "hello" a voice said "G…Gale I nee…need you" he put his head down and closed his eyes.

Gale knocked on the front door there was no answer he then opened the door and ran up the stairs and opened the door to Lee's room, Lee was curled in a ball on the bed "Lee" Gale walked up and got on the bed "Lee" he rolled him over and hugged him close "it's ok" he kissed his forehead.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Milo slid his index finger down Kit's chest Elliot was snuggled into Kit's side he smiled Kit moved his hand threw Milo's hair Milo moved down and swallowed Kit's cock Elliot kissed kit they stopped then kissed again.

"Hm…god" Kit moaned Milo's head moved Kit kissed the side of Elliot's head Milo now released Kit's limp cock and crawled back up laying down he hugged Kit, Elliot stroked Milo's arm "Milo" he looked up at Elliot "when are you going to you know?" "not yet" Milo said "what if you change your mind and" Kit kissed him "no we want to spend the rest of our lives together" said Kit Milo looked at them Elliot nodded.

Milo kissed kit on the lips he bit at his lip he stopped they kissed again there blood mixed Elliot pulled Milo and kissed him.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jared yawned he laid in bed Evelyn snuggled up to Jared he rubbed her arm she smiled "god I hope were going to do that again" Jared kissed her.

Evelyn looked at him they kissed Evelyn smiled and kissed him again "Jared isn't there any questions you want to ask?" Evie asked "well…what like?" he asked "like…my family, who changed me into what I am now" she shrugged "um ok…how old are you?" Evelyn hit him "I may be a werewolf but I'm still a lady and you don't ask a lady that question" he kissed her.

"I'm only about 50" she said "I thought you didn't want me to know?" he asked she kissed his bare chest and smiled "ok next" "do you live on your own or with other werewolves?" Jared asked "2 other people and their human" she explained.

Jared kissed her head "who turned you?" he asked "a man Galecki."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee opened his eyes Gale watched him "I still feel" he rubbed his head "a bit better" smiled Lee, Gale kissed him on the lips they carried on kissing "I think for the next couple of days you should stay at mine…I'm sure your mum won't mind."

"Ok" they kissed "Lee" Gale kissed Lee's neck "can we make love?" Lee smiled they kissed on the lips "hmm we most certainly can…you don't have to ask me…just ravish me already" Lee smiled Gale kissed him and down his neck.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Leo opened the front door "I'm home" he called he took his jacket off and shoes "weeeeo" Matilda ran out and jumped he picked her up "hey Mat" he kissed her cheek "where's Mum?" "aweep up stairs" she said "she had a ache" "ok have you had lunch?" he asked she shook her head "ok come on" they went into the kitchen he stuck her in the high chair the front door opened Lee walked in with Elliot "oh where's mum?" Lee asked walking up to the fridge and opened it "sleep" Leo whisked some eggs Elliot leaned "Evviot" smiled Matilda "hey chibi" he said.

"Me and Elliot gonna be up stairs studying for our maths test" Lee walked and gave Elliot a soda "k" they went Leo yawned.

Leo laid on his bed he closed his eyes his mobile rang in his pocket "Hey Mal" he answered "no…I'm staying in tonight" he said "ok…yeah I will" he hung up and sighed there was a giggle he raised an eyebrow the door opened Matilda ran in and up to the bed climbing on "weo weo" she bounced "Mat" he sat up she giggled "way wit me" she said "I'm not in the mood" Leo said Matilda pouted.

Lee looked up from his book Leo stood at the door Matilda over his shoulder she was giggling "do you mind?" said Leo "yeah I actually do" he walked and bunged Matilda on the bed Elliot sat up she giggled "I'm going out" he left Matilda sat up and huffed "don't get your Dora nappies in a twist Matty."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Leo walked in the nightclub he looked around 'where the hell is he?' he walked and froze he stared at Mallaghy and Bella were sat at a table Mallaghy was whispered in Bella's hair he slid his hand up her skirt Leo looked away and left.

Leo sat on a kerb he folded his arms "bad night" Leo looked up "Evelyn" she sat next to him "I was on my way home from Jared's…you?" Leo shook his head "meeting Mal but I changed my mind" Evelyn smiled "wanna walk a girl home?" "yeah sure."

They walked along the road "so didn't feel like going to a nightclub?" she asked "na" he shrugged his shoulders shoving his hands in his hoody pocket "it's all getting boring…and I'm not old enough yet" smiled Leo "true" Evelyn smiled "oh this is me" she kissed Leo's cheek "you are a nice guy" Leo nodded "I've been told."

It started raining Leo looked up "shit" he put his hood up and walked he turned and froze 3 wolves stood there staring at him "hm" one stepped forward Leo turned round and ran.

Leo ran up to the house and knocked the door opened "hello" Asher answered "h-help m" "Lee is that you?" Asher asked "no I'm his t" "twin come in Leo" Leo walked in the wolves stopped Asher's eyes turned a different colour and shut the door Leo breathed.

"What the hell?" Gale walked down "Leo" he nodded "I…werewolves" Gale glanced at his father "following me…why?" there was a knock on the door Asher opened it "hi…there isn't any chance Leo is he here do you?" Leo's eyes widened "Vexx" Vexx smiled "hi little brother".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Vexx Vexx Vexx" Lee hugged his brother and closed his eyes "hey…miss me?" Leo hugged him "yes" Vexx stepped back "wow you've grown so much" said Vexx "you certainly haven't" said Leo " being a werewolf does that to you" he smiled "here here" Gale said "not helping" Lee said kicking his mate "ow" he said.

"Where's Spike" "outside with Dean" he said Dante opened the door and let them in Spike and Dean stood next to Vexx "hi" he smiled "where's Miko?" asked Lee Spike looked at Vexx "his" Vexx licked his lips "back at Spike's house" said Vexx "Kit's go" "no were not staying…we haven't found Galecki yet" "your looking for Galecki?" Dante asked "didn't I mention it" Gale said.

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet?" Lee said "you've been looking for nearly 7 years" "I know…don't you think I know that" Vexx said.

Leo looked down "Lee I think Vexx is right" Lee looked at his brother "do you really want our brother to be a werewolf?" "I'm a werewolf" Lee said "what the fuck?" "and I'm staying that way I'm Gale's mate mate and you can't make me" Lee stormed out the house Vexx followed.

Lee walked along the road "Lee wait p" Vexx ran to catch up to him "why'd you do it?…you have to stick with this decision for the rest of your life" Lee turned "I know don't you think I know that…it was your to…Spike has lived for years I know he's old enough…he's the love of your life right?" Lee asked.

Vexx bit his bottom lip "right" "don't you think he would want to spend how many more years with you if you didn't decide to become a werewolf if you were human or centuries with you…think about it…then you know how I feel…your know how me and Gale feel…he's a pureblood like his dad and sister" Lee explained.

"I'm going to see Elliot and Kit" he went.

"Miko" Kit hugged his brother Miko smiled "Bo's cousin" he looked at Elliot, Kit smiled "well what you going to do?" asked Kit "God bro you've grown so much" Miko put his hand on Kit's face he smiled "yeah well it has nearly been 7 years."

Elliot licked his lips "I'm getting a drink" Kit went Elliot looked at Miko "how's Bo?" Miko looked at him "h-how" "I can smell him on you…Bo didn't meet Kit so he wouldn't know" "Bo is fine" Miko smiled "say hi" Miko nodded and took his phone out "let me take a picture I'll show him" he said.

Kit opened the fridge door he took out a couple of soda's the door bell rung he went and opened it "hi" Lee smiled "guess who I saw" he walked in "Vexx" Kit said "how'd" "Miko's here" "cool.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale had his head on Lee's chest, Lee yawned "aren't you a bit glad your older brother is here?" "Truthfully he's not older than me in looks" said Lee "I never said that" Gale said "ok ok" he moved Gale sat up Lee got out and stretched "yeah I'm glad he's back…he's my older brother."

Gale watched Lee pace "do you know how hot that looks" Lee stopped and looked at him he growled "on your knees now" he commanded Gale smiled and moved onto his hands and knees and wiggled his ass.

Lee licked his lips and got on the bed behind Gale, he moved his hand down Gale's back and ass "your so hot Gale" he purred.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Vexx walked hands at his side "Vexx" he turned around Spike, Dean, Quatre and Miko walked up "ready to go?" asked Dean Vexx sighed "yeah" he said.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale knocked on the door he leaned the door opened "we need to talk" Lee let him in "ok" Lee shut the door "Lee th…Lee I'm pregnant" said Gale there was a thump.

Lee had fainted.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 7

"Yeah whatever do you think…look Gale your male you can't have kids" Lee said "I'm pregnant…my mother is…my real mother…are you saying you don't care?" Gale asked "I never said that" he shook his head "but h-how and where" Gale sighed "where do you think" Gale said with a raised eyebrow.

Lee shivered "Gale do your parents know?" Gale shook his head "I wanted to tell you first" Lee stepped closer and kissed Gale on the lips they closed their eyes "I love you Gale and I'm sorry for the way I reacted" they kissed again.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Asher went for Lee "Ash" Dante held his mate back by the arm "now calm down Ash" "how'd you expect me to react my son is only 118 years old and is pregnant he's just a baby" "I was just 58" Dante said "that's different" Asher said.

"How can it be different…you and mum are mate and me and Lee" explained Gale "your still at school…what kind of reactions are there going to be huh" said Asher Gale looked down "I'll leave school" he said "you will not leave" said Asher "you will do as your told" he demanded "I hate you father" Gale walked up the stairs Lee swallowed and stepped back.

"So um…I" he stepped back again Asher headed for him Lee licked his lips "I have to gooo" he left Asher growled "you are being utterly ridiculous Asher Mobius Kido Swan" said Dante, he looked at him "me…he's 118 years old it feels like only a couple of years ago he held my picky with his paws" said Asher "I know…you have to realise he's got his own family now…and I'm sure Milo and Tess will to."

Asher sighed "I think you should calm yourself down and apologize to your son" said Dante Asher sighed.

There was a knock on Gale's door "go away father" Gale had his head in his pillow "look Gale…I over reacted…I knew you would do the same" Asher said through the door "I'm keeping this baby" "I know you are" he said Gale got up and walked to the door and opened it Asher hugged Gale.

"I thought your dad was going to kill me" Lee shivered Gale put his forehead on Lee's shoulder "I know I'm sorry I didn't think he would react like that" Gale said Lee rubbed his back "god I can't believe we're going to be parents" said Lee.

Gale yawned Lee kissed him on the lips Gale smiled and rubbed his hands on Lee's chest they kissed again Lee sat up and put his hand on Gale's stomach they looked at each other "Gale…what am I going to my mother…she doesn't know anything about Vexx or about werewolves she won't believe it" said Lee "so lets not tell her then…for now" Gale said Lee nodded.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Milo thrust into Elliot he grabbed hold of his hips Milo threw his head back and moaned "yeeees" groaned Elliot Milo pulled all the way out and pushed back in again he grunted with every thrust "ahhh."

Elliot stretched Milo watched him they lay in bed "Elliot" he licked his lips "hmm" he licked his lips "where'd you say Kit was?" he asked Elliot looked at him "he said he had to sort something out" Milo nodded Elliot kissed Milo on the lips.

They slept the door opened Kit walked in he shut the door and undressed and got in bed moving up to Milo's side he put both arms round Milo "hm" Milo opened his eyes and turned he looked at Kit they kissed Milo separated their lips "I" Kit kissed him.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The wolf sniffed the air its black eyes looked around and it ran.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Dante sat up in bed "Dante" Asher sat up and rubbed his mate's back "you ok?" Dante licked his dry lips "I'm…I felt him" Asher bit his bottom lip "I'm sure its nothing" he said "last time you said that he killed our baby" Dante cried "don't get yourself worked up Dante you'll only upset yourself" they kissed on the lips.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Gale looked up at the board he bit his bottom lip Lee wrote down and shook his head "I hate school" Elliot looked at him "ha…the number of times I heard you say that"

Leo opened his lockers there was pictures of him Mallaghy and Bella all over the door he tore them off so that all that was left was pictures of his family and one of him and Lee together before Vexx went aged 10 "yo Leo" Mallaghy walked up Leo slammed his locker door.

"Hello Mallaghy" Mallaghy looked at him "you haven't called me Mallaghy in years not since we were… hey are you ok?" he asked "I don't know you tell me" he raised an eyebrow "sorry your speaking in riddles" Mallaghy pointed out "you know what" Bella walked with her friends "why don't I tell all these people" the halls got crowed.

"The other day Mallaghy asked me to go to a nightclub I told him I didn't want to…but then…no I will so I went" "then why didn't you stay" asked Bella "oh well I guess it was because I saw my best friend and my girlfriends snogging their faces off…and it wasn't just any kiss it looked like second base" he explained there were murmurs.

"I can explain" Mallaghy said "you know what best friend don't fucking bother" he went.

"L" Lee went to go "no let me" Evelyn said "why you?" asked Jared "just" she went.

Leo took the cigarette from the packet and put it between his lips "I don't think so" Evelyn took it Leo looked at her "how long were planning that?" she sat next to him he shrugged "it's been going around in my head for a while" he said "well done anyway" she smiled "thanks.

"Leo" they looked up Mallaghy stood there "go away" they stood up "please you got the wrong idea…could you please leave" Mallaghy looked at Evelyn "fine" she left, Leo looked at him "you have the wrong end the stick" Leo snorted "I think it's perfectly clear you and that bitch were lying to me the whole time" said Leo "No…I'm into Bella."

Leo licked his lips "having you're your tongue down her throat and hand up her skirt seem just normal" Leo stated "I'm not into Bella" stated Mallaghy "look Mallaghy…just get on with your life with your lovely new relationship" "will you fucking just listen to me" said Mallaghy.

Leo looked at him "just Bella is not my type she just let me kiss her for a test" Mallaghy breathed "I don't like Bella…I thought I like Evelyn…heck I thought liked your mother…but don't you see Bella had you, Evelyn had Jared and your mother had Mr Fraser…can't you see a pattern forming?" he asked.

"For god sake Leo he's gay" Bella said they both looked up at her "he likes cock he likes to suck it get sucked he likes cock up his arse he likes giving it to guys" she explained Leo looked at Mallaghy he swallowed "and last night" Mallaghy moved his sleeve up a huge scratched marks adored his forearm "I was scratched by a werewolf."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Hello…Vexx hi um…um see…Gale is pregnant" he moved the phone away from his ear "he comes from a noble werewolf pack" said Lee "aren't you glad you're going to be a uncle…yeah well your not here are you…I have to go."

"Chicken for dinner" Mum said "ok" Lee smiled he sat at the table she turned to him "you ok?" she asked he nodded "I'm fine ma" Lee smiled "I hate it when one of my boys is unhappy" she smiled and turned back to cooking dinner.

The door opened Leo walked in Mallaghy followed they walked into the kitchen" "I though you and h" "Lee we have to talk."

Lee looked at Mal's forearm "werewolf for sure…Gale doesn't have any scars he's a pureblood but Vexx"said Lee he looked at Leo "will I turn I-into one …into a…werewolf" Mallaghy shook his head "I don't know" Lee said.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Dante took a hold of Mallaghy's arm he pulled the sleeve up his eyes widened "Mortikai" he looked at Asher "who is Mortikai?" asked Lee "my father" said Dante.

Dante paced "I'm afraid Mallaghy your going to change into a werewolf in a couple of weeks" Dante said Mallaghy sighed "great just fucking great…I gotta get out of here" he put his jacket on "Mal" said Leo he looked at him "think about it you can't go off like this what if this Mortikai comes looking for the person he" "I'm outta here Leo went after him.

Lee shook his head and sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit took his shirt off Milo licked his lips Kit undone his jeans slowly Milo watched he pulled them down and stepped out of them he stood naked he slid his hand round the base of his cock he breathed Milo grabbed him and pulled Kit onto his naked lap.

They started kissing Milo put his hands on Kit's waist Kit's head went back Milo kissed down his neck Kit fisted Milo's hair he stopped him then pushed Milo down Kit bit his bottom lip "what?" Kit shook his head "I just do…don't think I could do this" Kit got up he put his jeans on Milo watched him Kit picked his top up and shook his head and left Milo rolled onto his side and rolled into a ball he closed his eyes.

Kit ran the down the stairs putting on his top and jacket "Kit" he looked Asher smiled "you going so soon?" he asked "um yeah…I have stuff to do" Kit left.

Milo sat up he closed his eyes and breathed he got up from the bed he waked out the room and down the stairs he walked and opened the front door he stared put he changed into his wolf form and ran in the darkness.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit stared out the window it was raining hard he closed his eyes and then opened them.

Milo stared up at the window in the back garden Kit looked straight at him and pulled the curtains.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Elliot looked at Kit and Milo 'back to square one' he sighed.

Mallaghy stared at the front then looked at his hand 'I'm going to turn into one of those things that attacked me' his hand shook hw clenched his fist and put it on the table Leo looked at him Mal looked away.

Elliot held Milo's hand under the table he looked at one half of his mate "I'm" he licked his lips "I think I'm dying" he put his head on the table Elliot swallowed.

"Your being a fucking asshole" said Elliot "no I'm not being anything" he said "yes you are can't you see your killing him he's dying because you won't….well because you…he's given you blood from himself don't you get it" explained Elliot.

Kit shook his head "no…I'm sorry I can't" he went "shit" Elliot leaned "life is nothing but shit" Mallaghy slammed his locker Elliot looked at him Mallaghy walked off.

Elliot sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"I told you but you said don't panic well you know what I'm panicking" said Dante "Dante when ever you get like this something bad happens to you" Dante sat on the bed and put his hands in his hands and cried "why does he have to ruin everything" Asher put his arms round him.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Milo screamed he tossed and turned around the door opened Asher stormed in Milo sat up and screamed Asher grabbed him "calm down" Milo shook his head "no I…it hurts it" he cried "I know" Asher hugged him Milo closed his eyes Asher rubbed his back.

Dante covered Milo up he wiped Milo's sweaty forehead "I've never in the last 800 years has our kids gone through this" Dante bit hit bottom lip Asher blinked "I know" he sighed Milo moaned Dante kissed his cheek.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The phone rang Leo picked it up "he…oh he…ok I'll be over" he hung up.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Mallaghy rolled into s ball he breathed the door opened Leo walked up to the bed and climbed on Mal looked at him Leo closed his eyes "help me" he cried "I w…ok"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Mallaghy opened his eyes he looked Leo slept on his side he looked at him and sat up he put his hand on his chest 'I feel like shit' he got out of bed and walked to the window and leaned.

Leo sat up he looked at Mal then his bare shoulder there was teeth he closed his eyes.

Leo had a smile.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 2

A Curse

Chapter 8

Kit walked down the stairs he opened the front door Miko stood on the doorstep "Miko" Kit hugged him "a…" "I" Miko smelt Kit "you" he grabbed his shoulder "why do you smell like werewolf?" Miko looked at his younger brother.

"Um…ah…um I can explain that" Miko stepped in the house Kit swallowed "really go on" Kit licked his lips "I'm a werewolf."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Evelyn sat down closer to Jared "Evie" he said she looked at him "hm" she patted his chest "I'm ready" he said she swallowed "are you sure?…you might regret it I know if I could change the past I would" she said Jared swallowed "I'm ready."

Jared took his shirt off she kissed him on the lips she kissed his shoulder Jared closed his eyes she opened her mouth and bit down "ah."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Mal looked at Leo he gently touched his wound "sorry I" he looked at him "it's ok really" Leo said Mal looked at him "Leo" Mal put his forehead on Leo's shoulder "it's ok best friend we're in this together" said Leo Mal looked at him again "you don't happen to wanna fuck?" he asked Leo gave a befuddled look.

Leo ripped open the condom Mal looked at him Leo rolled it down his cock Mal swallowed and licked his lips Leo slid Mal's leg over his shoulder he trust into him "ooh fuck" Mal groaned Leo threw his head weight forward Mal moaned "Leooo" he licked his lips.

Leo pulled Mal onto his knee's he moved his hand down his chest he slid his fingers over his nipples "oh" Mal's head moved onto Leo's shoulder Leo moved his hips slowly Leo moved his hand onto Mal's hips "Leo" he moaned "hmm" Mal panted.

Mal put his hands into Leo's hair his hips were still going Mal moaned "ri…ght there god…ah r" he moaned Leo growled "yes" he thrust harder.

Mal collapsed forward Leo stopped he removed himself and condom he threw it and laid down they breathed heavily Mal licked his lips he looked at Leo "see being gay has its advantaged…I guess" Leo put his hand over his eyes "I guess it felt very good" they both smiled.

"So we are no long virgin's and we are now both" "werewolves" said Leo.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Mallaghy and Leo walked into the school they walked up to the classroom and sat in their places "hi Leo" Bella sauntered over to them he looked at her she smiled "wanna hang out tonight?" she flirted "didn't I dump you?" asked Leo "um no…I thought we sorted that out" she smiled.

"As far as me and Mal we did sort it out but me and you I don't think so" Leo said "you can't dump me I'm Bella" Leo raised an eyebrow "I'm Leeeo" he pointed to himself Bella screeched "no you c-cant" she said "shut the fuck up Bella" Jared said sitting down next to Evelyn she giggled "you'll regret this you'll all see you bunch of faggots" she went "why are we all faggots" Jared whispered.

Milo shook he looked down at his hands he licked his lips Kit slid his hand Milo looked at him he swallowed "I'm sorry" Milo tightened his hold "sir I don't think Milo is feeling well can I take him to the nurse's office?" "sure."

Milo and Kit walked along they were holding hands they walked into the toilet Kit pushed Milo against the wall they made out Kit tore Milo's shirt opened they stopped kissing they breathed Kit undone Milo's jeans he growled and nipped at Milo's neck "fuck me"

Elliot shut the door he walked into the toilets his eyes widened Milo fucked Kit against the wall he licked his lips 'fuck that's hot'

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Asher sat up Dante moaned "oh god he's here god noooo" he howled "ok."

Gale sat up he put his hand on his stomach Lee opened his eyes and sat up "are you ok?" Gale nodded "just feel a little sick" he rubbed his stomach Lee hugged him "everything is ok…I'm with you and I'm here" he kissed Gale's shoulder "yeah" he turned to him and kissed Lee on the lips Lee put his hand on Gale's abdomen "my baby."

There was a sudden howl Gale opened his eyes "Dad."

Dante howled "Dante."

The werewolf changed shape there stood a bearded man he opened his eyes "I've come for you Dante."

Dante cried he held his head Asher covered his face "I feel him so close don't let them near my babies" cried Dante "I won't and nor will Lee."

Dante nodded.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Telephone rung Leo leaned and picked it up "hello…um I…I don't know ab…um I'm…ok" he hung up he looked at the phone the door bell rang he sighed and got up he walked and opened the door Mallaghy stood "hey wanna hang?" he leaned "yes" he walked in.

"That's nice" Leo smiled they laid in bed Mallaghy yawned and stretched "Leo" he licked his lips and looked at him "this isn't a…you know" "no" "good cause I don't want it to be weird" Leo shook his head "it won't" Leo said his phone rung Leo sat up and leaned he picked it up "Hello" "Leo…help" there was choking and a howl "Lee Lee" "call…Kit…at Gale's" the line went dead "Lee" "what the hell?" Mallaghy said "we need to go."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Ahhh" "leave him" screamed Dante the guy turned "I've been looking for you for over 763 years Dante" he said Asher's bloodied face looked up he coughed "leave him Mortakai" Asher coughed up blood Mortakai turned "what if I say no?" Mortakai laughed "I'll kill you" said Asher "yeah I'm sure what with being tied up."

Asher closed his eyes a wolf trotted in a changed "sister" Asher looked up "hello brother of mine how long has it been?" she asked "762 years" Mortakai laughed Asher clenched his fists "so how is your first born?" Dante cried Mortakai smirked "that wasn't very nice young lady you know their eldest passed away terrible just terrible" said Mortikai "murderer you k-killed him" Dante said Asher shook his head.

Lee breathed "I'm going" "you can't there kill you" Gale said Lee turned "I can't just sit here and listen" Gale licked his lips "yes you can."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Kit opened the door he looked from Mallaghy and Leo "oh now you come to my house…that is just" "no Lee's in trouble."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee opened his eyes "your" Gale clenched his fists "we need to do something" Lee said.

Mortakai lifted Dante's chin "so Dante did you have more pups?" he licked his lips "look master there's pictures at least 5 kids" Dante closed his eyes "you two were busy" said Mortakai.

A group of wolves walked at least 20 "this way" the first said "are you sure Antonio you've been wrong before in the past" another said "have faith" "that's what I'm afraid of"

Asher tried to move his wrist.

Lee fell to his knee's "Lee."

Mortakai looked up "well well who else is here?" he smirked and looked at Dante and Asher "leave them please" Dante begged "hey now would I ever?" he turned "go and investigate" she tilted her head "yes master" she went "noooo."

"Noooo" Gale helped Lee "I feel" he licked his lips "you're changing."

Kit stopped "what?" Leo turned Kit put his hand on his chest "I feel…I feel" "ahhh" Elliot landed on his knees "there changing" said Milo.

The door slammed opened Lynette stood at the door Lee and Gale looked up "we have a shifter" she smirked Gale held Lee "who the hell are you?" he asked "you're a spitting image of Asher when he was younger" she said "I am your auntie" Lynette smirked.

There was a howl outside Asher looked up and then back he had a small smile on his face "reinforcements huh" smirked Mortikai "you have no idea" there was small 3 wolves jumped through they growled "well lookey here pup" said Mortikai.

"Look what I found" Lynette pushed Gale and Lee the 3 new wolves growled "Milo, Kit, Elliot" Dante said all 3 wolves howled and went for Mortakai Lynette jumped in the air and changed and she growled she snapped Milo's changing form Milo jumped past and turned he growled.

Lee breathed heavy he licked his lips "leave us alone" Gale said Mortakai sniffed "I'm going to be a great grandfather" he said "fuck you" said Dante "I'll rip your heart out first" Dante struggled "don't think so" a voice said "Antonio baby" Dante said "hello father" he walked in a couple of people entered "you should of come more prepared grandfather" another man said Lynette growled "your surrounded" said Asher another person walked past and undone Asher's restraints Asher got up he breathed.

Mortakai growled again "I'll kill you all" he changed into an even bigger werewolf he landed on all fours "ahhh" he charged for Asher he dodged the attack Mortakai turned.

Lee moaned "Lee oh god" Gale whimpered "is he ok little brother" Antonio asked "I d-don't know he's" Lee moved onto all fours his clothing ripped Lee groaned "ahhh" Lee grew he looked up and went he hit Lynette she was against the wall saliva dripped from his mouth Lynette whimpered he lifted her up and threw her she crumpled in a heap he turned.

Mortakai growled and ran Lee grabbed and pulled him he growled and head butted Mortakai he hit the floor "Lee" Lee looked Gale walked up and hugged him Lee whimpered Dante walked up Mortakai looked at him "you wouldn't really kill your own father would you?" "no but Asher will."

All the wolves stationed outside heard a hair curling scream.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Meet my sons and daughters" smiled Dante "Antonio is the eldest…Gabriella, Alexander there twins then Maria, Phen, Darla, Kristen and Gai" smiled Dante "Gale's life mate Lee" Lee gulped and looked at all of Gale's relatives "pleasure to meet you" Gai said stepping forward "I guess he looks okay" he looked Lee up and down "as long as you take care of him and the pups" Lee nodded "wait pups."

6 months later

Gale held his stomach he sat on the bed Lee looked at him from the bed "you ok?" Gale nodded "I feel like such a houseboat" explained Gale "why a houseboat?" "houseboats move around."

Milo opened his eyes Kit snuggled up to his chest Elliot laid on the other side of Milo, Milo rubbed Kits belly and kissed him on the back of the neck Kit hugged him closer "morning" he smiled "morning" Kit turned round they kissed he closed his eyes "are you starting without me?" Elliot's voice said it had a husk to it "no" Kit leaned over and kissed Elliot on the lips, Milo smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Leo ate some cereal Leo walked in he rubbed his shoulder "morning" he sat Leo ate "so I heard Mallaghy is dating that new kid" Lee said and ate Leo shrugged "why would I care?" "well you were shagging him" Leo kicked his brother's leg "ow fuck you" said Lee Leo ate.

Gale moaned he sat up the bed was wet "Leeeeeeeee."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Asher wiped Gale's sweaty forehead "calm…breath" he said Gale groaned "I'm goanna kill you Lee" Lee smiled and rubbed his hand "love you" Gale looked at him "well really next time" his canines were more pronounced "think about that next time you decide to stick your dick up my ass."

Lee sighed.

There was a huge wail Milo looked up "crying" Kit said Milo nodded the door opened "it's a boy" called Lee he went back in.

There was another wail the opened Elliot looked up Lee breathed "another boy" he went back in.

There was another wail the door opened "a boy" he went back in "do you see a pattern forming?" asked Leo "I think yeah" Kit nodded.

The door flung opened Lee walked out with a smiled "the last one…it's a girl."

Gale had his eyes closed Lee held his hand Gale looked at him "ha…have we?" Lee nodded "three boys and a girl" Gale smiled Lee kissed him on the lips "I love you" Gale smiled "love you to."

THE END.


End file.
